dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enutrof/Chance/1
Introduction The most common and easiest of all the Enutrof Builds, the Chance Enutrof has a number of benefits over alternative Builds, having large ranged damage with Coins Throwing, damaged mixed with occasional MP reduction with Shovel of Judgment, and pure high damage with Slaughtering Shovel. They can also have a large amount of PP, which combined with Living Chest makes them wanted in teams for drops. Advantages * Large PP, combined with Living Chest makes for good drops. * Good ranged damage with Coins Throwing, which is also gained at level 1. * High damage with Slaughtering Shovel. * Lots of Equipment and Weapon choices. * Good capacity for MP reduction. Disadvantages * No AoE (doesn't benefit from using Mound). * No healing. Characteristic Points Enutrof Soft Caps Enutrof's Characteristics * Chance: This is a chance build, as of such chance is the main stat. It increases your damage, as well as raising your prospecting. It should probably be the only thing raised for a long time (If not forever). Scrolling it before putting points into it will give you a boost at lower levels, though the difference is minimal come epic levels. * Vitality: Not too useful, easiest just to gain from leveling and from equipment. * Intelligence: Although this may be tempting to raise, this is a chance build. And as of such it is best to leave intelligence alone. Scrolling can be helpful for healing with Bribery, though you'll still heal tiny amounts compared to a pure intelligence build. * Strength: It's not recommended to raise this, though it can be useful for Mound. * Agility: Has its uses, the increased critical hit rate and dodge locks are always a nice bonus. A good thing to scroll though it shouldn't be raised otherwise. * Wisdom: You probably should never raise this with points, though fully scrolling this as soon as you can is recommended. At a minimum you should scroll it to 25. There are some who would raise this when chance hits the major soft caps (4:1 or 5:1). Some raise this earlier for the boosted chances to take MP. Raising Your Characteristics # If you can afford it fully scroll chance to 101. Although the difference between scrolled and non scrolled becomes tiny at epic levels it's nice just to have the boost at lower levels. # Raise Chance to 300 (if you want to deal more damage) OR # Raise Chance to 230 (if you want higher base MP reduction) # After this you have a choice, continue raising Chance for more PP and damage, or go Wisdom for more chances to reduce MP and easier leveling, or another stat for some kind of hybrid. Spells Class Spells Non Class Spells Spell Guide Level 1-11 Raise Coins Throwing to'' 5'' Level 12-21 Raise Acceleration to 5 Level 22-31 Raise Living Bag to 5 Level 32-41 Save up for Clumsiness and level it to 5 when you reach level 42 Level 42-51 Save up for Fortune and level it to 5 when you reach level 54 Level 52-61 Raise Shovel of Judgement to 5 Level 62-71 Raise Slaughtering shovel to 5 Level 72-81 Raise Reducing Key to 5 Although you acquire this skill early on, you'll find that you won't use or need it until at least lvl 80. '' Level 82-101 Raise Mass Clumsiness to at least 3 OR Living Shovel if you want ''I chose Living Shovel because it doesn't cost as much to cast and its a very helpful blocker. '' Level 101+ Raise Living chest to 5 and raise all spells named before to 6 Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Boon Set or if you can afford it Young Adventurer Set. * Lv. 17: Bandit Set combined with other items * Lv. 20: Farmer Set * Lv. 38: Prespic Set combined with other items. For example the bandit set * Lv. 43: Akwadala Set * Lv. 80: Royal Indigo Blop Set * Lv. 114: Ancestral Set * Lv. 163: Minotot Set * Lv. 168: You can upgrade your set with the Sovereign Set or add a Doro L. Blak * Lv. 185: Ougaa Set Weapons * Lv. 10: Sponge Shovel or Gobball Hammer. * Lv. 11: Half Loaf. * Lv. 15: Strong Bow. * Lv. 17: Damaged Farmer Scythe. * Lv. 20: Ergot Mina. * Lv. 24: Layte's Slicer. * Lv. 25: Kitten Tails. * Lv. 29: Arson Fire Staff. * Lv. 30: Ykulf Bow. * Lv. 40: Eulasse Daggers. * Lv. 41: Ice Kwakblade. * Lv. 43: Akwadala Staff. * Lv. 55: Tortoi Hammer, Zebuth Shovel or Ice Kwakblade (if you want higher damage). * Lv. 60: Great Mechba Shovel. * Lv. 70: Shovel Minster. * Lv. 71: Truffle Shovel. * Lv. 72: Axel * Lv. 87: Helabete Shovel. * Lv. 94: Hebuse Shovel * Lv. 115: Shovel Ijah. * Lv. 120: Dark Miner Shovel. * Lv. 121: Hikule Shovel. * Lv. 126: Metal Hammer or Dreggon Axe. * Lv. 127: Dreggon Shovel. * Lv. 131: Cake Shovel. * Lv. 137: Shovel Shattkitou * Lv. 142: Splitting Shovel. * Lv. 176: Hickory Shovel or Canni Blade. * Lv. 180: Ougaammer. * Lv. 191: Shovel Emlaka. Pets and Mounts a good mount for the average chance enutrof would be a plum/indigo dragoturkey. with its 200 vitality one range and 60 chance it is ideal for most if not all enutrofs. another good option is a turquoise dragoturkey. this mount is horrible for battles, but if you are farming mats it can be a time saver.Also, a good choice is a Turquoise/Indigo mount, with it's 100 vit 60 chance and 40 pp it is sure to help if you dont mind losing 40 pp. Leveling ''There is a general leveling guide here. Bear in mind, your enutrof is built on Chance, meaning that it has an advantage over mobs which' resistance is low to chance, and that you will hit more fighting those opponents. Notes On Leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. Ultimately where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~5: Train in Incarnam, it's the best place for you. While there make sure to be nice and talkative, make friends and save a little money, it'll pay off in the long run. Most monsters there shouldn't be too hard so you shouldn't be really have any issues gaining XP. If you feel like a challenge you could try and join a group and do the Kardorim's Crypt. * Lv. 6~20: Snappers in the Astrub Rocky Inlet are an excellent choice for XP, they're pretty simple, just stay away from them; they've only got 3 MP so you can easily run away. Solo Morello Cherry Blops and Morello Cherry Biblops can be another option. * Lv. 21~36: Train on small mobs of Lousy Pig Shepherds or Blops. Both are pretty easy and simple though it's best to only take small mobs. You could also try solo Trunknids though they're hard to find, maybe even a Treechnid if you feel up to it. Royal Gobball's Court with a few others can be good XP too. * Lv. 37~47: Here's where the fun starts. You can stick to fighting on the Lousy Pig Plain steadily increasing the mob sizes as you improve. You can also try the small mobs of Fungi Masters. If you feel like a change join a group for Royal Gobball's Court, it's one of the most run dungeons in Dofus so it shouldn't be hard to find a group. Piglets are also a very good option. * Lv. 48-70: Piglets are good options solo, Royal Gobball's Court is still a good option with a team as are Kanigers, Koalaks and Dreggons. Craborals on Coral Beach are another option solo. * Lv. 71-100: Chafers in Bonta Cemetary are an option, as are Ouginaks on the Sidimote Moors, mobs on Minotoror Island and Plain Boars.